


The Ballad of Data (or the Drabble of Data)

by Fortunato



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, era: first few seasons, some of this is nearly quoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunato/pseuds/Fortunato
Summary: Data has a lot of feelings about his lack of feelings.Set before he actually gets feelings, based on lines from the show.





	The Ballad of Data (or the Drabble of Data)

My name is Data. I am an android, an artificial lifeform. I have no emotions which makes me sad. But then people get into trouble over them and then I feel glad. People take emotions for granted.

It's hard, not having emotions. When I can help someone, I feel happy I managed to overcome my lack of emotions to form a connection.

Since I cannot love or form relationships, I gain satisfaction from performing my job and spending time with my good friend Geordi.

I hope one day I discover how to have emotions, I'm missing out on so much!


End file.
